Episode 1955 (14th March 1995)
Plot Jack is frantically searching for Robert in Andrew's garden. When he can't find him he tells Sarah to phone the police. Biff arrives at The Woolpack and tells Terry that he knows all about Seth's whisky. He laughs when Terry tells him that even Alan has been conned. The party is still in full swing, but Luke is upset that Tina left early. Betty is worried about the mess that will be left after the party. Zoe and Emma discuss moving in together. Emma eventually agrees to moving to Emmerdale. Chris tries to reassure Rachel that Kathy will not be coming back to Mill Cottage. He even says that he has spoken to her and that she wishes them well. Alan receives a call from Sarah at The Woolpack. She tells him that Robert has disappeared. Terry immediately offers to round up the teenagers at Luke's party and start a search of the area. Alan warns him to only ask the sober ones for help. Andrew tries to reason with Jack, but he won't listen. Seth and Betty are playing cards when Ned calls round and tells them about Robert. They both set off to help search. A policewoman arrives at Andrew's. Vic and Terry call at the party and ask for volunteers to help in the search. Betty and Seth arrive at Andrew's and interrupt the policewoman who is trying to question Sarah. Jack walks in and shocks everyone by announcing that it's no good asking Sarah or Andrew which way Robert went as they only had eyes for each other. Ned, Jan and Linda arrive to help in the search, but Jack seems preoccupied. Rachel tells Chris that she needs to feel secure in their relationship. Biff, Luke and Dave are moaning about the cold. Seth tells them all to take their coats off and then asks them how they think Robert feels. They all look sheepish. Ned tries to reassure Jack that they will find Robert. Sarah is upset as she gives the police a photograph of Robert. Betty gossips about the Sugdens in Andrew's kitchen. Jack won't calm down when the police try and question him. He threatens Sarah that if anything has happened to Robert their marriage is over. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Prof MacKinnon - Michael J Jackson *Paula - Alison Swann *WPC Lunn - Judy Holt Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes